Ace Combat 5: The Unsung Hero's Journey
by Patriot-112
Summary: Adrian "Blaze" Galland, a Native from Ustio before the Belkan War, arrives on Sand Island, an embarks on a adventure filled with conspiracy, betrayal, friendship, and love. Title change.
1. Prologue: Revised

**_Author'rs Foreword: _****_Hey every one! I'm putting my Gundam SEED fic on hold for a while, until then here is my second fic based on Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War. I will start this fic when Belka invaded Ustio during the first days of the Belkan War. Included in this chapter is a timeline after the fall of the of Ustio, through the Belkan War, and it's Aftermath. All information is from Ace Wiki. Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Combat or any of it's products, it belongs to Namco. If any of you like this fic, please leave a review. Now, on with the show!_**

**_Note: This chapter has revised._**

* * *

_**Ace Combat 5**_

_**A Warrior's Journey**_

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_**March 27th, 1995**_

_**Directus, Ustio**_

_**Two days after the Belkan Invasion**_

* * *

"Shit! Not again!" shouted Ustio Army SGT. Derek Redner, age 25, as a UAF F-16 Falcon was hit by a missile from a Belkan Su-27 Flanker, and crashed into a building. After the discovery of natural resources in Ustio, Belka invaded in order to stimulate it's deteriorating economy. The Ustio Armed Forces were caught completely off-guard by this attack as the invaders were moving in on their capital, Directus.

"Ignore that Seargent! We have to evacuate these civilians!" shouted Captain Harry Gisborne, age 34, as he tried to coordinate the evacuation of the capital's civilian population to the country-side, as air-raid sirens sounded. Gisborne's thoughts were on his sister Andrea Galland and his 10 year old nephew Adrian. His brother in law was his best friend, and UAF officer, Colonel Matthew Galland, who's Air Force callsign was "Pack Hunter" because of his pack hunting tactics and that he treats his Squadron and family like a pack the same way as a wolf. He was greatly worried about them as he hoped that they will make it out of the city and into Osea. It was then his radioman caught his attention.

"Sir! Belkan troops are 50 clicks from the outskirts of Directus! ETA 25 minutes!" Gisborne paled at that. How could they move that fast in just five hours? He had to make a decision, and he had to make it now. "Liuetenant! Get any civilians left into the transports and destroy anything we cant take with us! Do it now!"

"Yes sir! You heard him! Let's get these people outta here! Lets GO! GO! GO!" The Troops carried out the captain's orders as they got the last of the civilians into the Chinook helicopters, and they lifted off. The captain looked out from the open rear hatch, and looked at his hometown, a painful regret in his heart.

'We shall return...'

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Matthew "Pack Hunter" Galland, age 35, and Colonel of the Ustio Air Force was arguing with his wife about him staying in Ustio while she and their child escape to Osea. "Please Andrea, listen to me! I want you and Adrian to go to Osea without me." he reasoned with her trying to make her understand. Andrea on the other hand didn't like what she was hearing from her husband

"But why! Why do you have to be so damn noble!" Andrea screamed, tears in her brown eyes.

"Try to understand Andrea. I cant just leave while my men are fighting and dying for their country. I love you and Adrian as much as I love Ustio. But please, try to understand," he said softly, as he embraced his wife, stroking her black hair. She cried into his chest, pain in her heart for she felt that she would lose him. She looked into his gold yellow eyes, the careness, strength, stubborness, and kindness she grew to love.

"Please...Please be careful dear." she begged him as the engines of the C-130 roared behind them.

"I will, and I promise I'll come back to you," he took a locke of his copper brown hair and put it in her hand and then gave her a gentle kiss for the last time, "Now, hurry and get on the transport with Adrian, I'll try to contact you whenever I can." and with that he ran towards the jeep parked near the hangar and ordered the driver to go. Andrea watched as the jeep disappeared from her line of vision as it turned a corner at a hangar.

* * *

_**In the Skies above Directus...**_

* * *

Two F-16s of the UAF were going toe to toe with a pair of Belkan Su-37 Terminators painted in a yellow, black, grey, white camouflage pattern. The two pilots of he Terminators were working well as a team as they did manuevers only a novice pilot can only dream of. This clearly frustrated he two pilots of the Falcons.

"Come on! Just die already!" one shouted as he fired his 20mm Vulcan cannon at the elusive Yellow fighter. The Terminator then did something that many would think impossible, it fired a missile from the rear.

"WHAT THE FUC...!" he never got to finish as the missile slammed into his cockpit destroying the front part of the fuselage. The other Ustian pilot could only gape in shock at what just happened.

"What in the world! How did he do that!" he shouted in disbelief.

It was then the second Falcon was hit by the second Terminator, the pilot still in shock at the suprise by the first Terminator, didnt even hear the threat alarms. The 30mm rotary cannon shells tore through the Falcon's right wing and it sheared off from the rest of the plane. The pilot ejected as his multi-million dollar fighter jet went into a death spiral, straight toward a airbase.

* * *

_**On the Ground...**_

* * *

The jeep that Matt Galland was in rounded the corner, when it's occupants heard the distinct sound of a jet in trouble. The two Air force personnel looked up just in time to see a F-16 with it's right wing sheared off heading straight for them. Matt just smiled as he knew this would happen, although he did regret that he will not see his wife and son again.

'I'm sorry Andrea, Adrian, ...' were his final thoughts as the doomed fighter slammed right on top of the jeep, a huge fireball incinerating the two people inside.

A good distance away Andrea, heard the all too familiar sound of an explosion, she made the mistake of turning around.

"No.." Andrea said in shocked disbelief as she saw the black mushroom cloud rise into the sky, "NOOOOOO!"

"Come on! Theres nothing you can do now!" ordered the Crew Chief as he tried to get her inside the transport.

"No, I cant..!" before she could finish the Crewmember turned her around and slapped her bringing back to her senses.

"You want your son to grow up without a mother too! Wake up! He needs you!"

Andrea looked inside the transport and saw her son sound asleep on the metal bench. She knows she cannot leave her son, and moved over to his sleeping form.

_'It will be alright, my little warrior. I wont leave you...,_' she thought as she bent down kissed his temple and then hugged him, while the large transport plane took off from the airbase just as Belkan Troops stormed into it. The Belkan Air Force jet fighters above, even though seeing the transport take off, give no chase, seeing that the day was already won.

Little did te Belkans or Andrea know, that her child was to become the leader of one of the most legendary squadrons in the entire world...

_**The Belkan War**_

Blitzkrieg/Lightning War

March 27th 1995- Belka seizes control of 90% of Ustio, except for the Mountain range. The Ustio Government/Military that fled to Valais AFB, decides to hire foreign mercenaries to reform it's forces.

April, 1995- Belka's advance reaches it's zenith on all fronts. The Belkan Air Force attempts to destroy the Valais Air Base. The reformed 6th Ustian Air Division, repels the attack.

-With their resources stretched thin the Belkan Advance grinds to a halt

-The newly unified forces of Osea, Sapin, Ustio, and Yuktobania, conduct Op. Roselin to secure a vital highway through Belkan Occupied Arlon, Sapin, connecting Ustio with Osea, thus receivng vital supplies from the latter.

-Osean Campaign No. 4101

- The Newly Formed Allied Forces were ready for their attack, but needed a distraction to catch the Belkans off-guard. The 66th Air Force Unit, Callsign Galm, of the 6th Air Division is sent into the "Round Table", the most prized area in Belka's eyes, to wreak havoc.

-After the success of the diversion in the Round Table, the Osean 3rd Fleet with it's new capital ship the OFS-_Kestrel_ moves through the Futuro Bay Canal, destroying the Belkan Forces Port Facilities, Defensive Positions, and the Naval Fleet stationed there.

May, 1995- By early this month, Osean and Sapin territory is liberated. All that is left is Ustio.

-On May 12th, the Osean 101st Airborne Division launches Operation Varsity, a paratroop mission to take Solis Ortis. The Belkans put up a fight, but were unable to hold the city and were forced to fall back to Directus.

-The following day after Op. Varsity, the Osean Army from the South, the Ustian Army from the North, and a civilian Resistance Group liberate Directus with the overwhelming support of the 66th Air Force Unit. During the battle the Belkan 23rd TFS, callsign "Gelb", engaged the Galm team, as the 66th AFU was called by the Allied Forces, over the Ustian Capital. The Galm Team is victorius and do a fly-by over the city to celebrate it's liberation. With the lost of Ustio, the Belkan Forces withdrew to the Hydrian Line, their last defense, and prepare for the inevitable counter-attack.

-South-Belkan Invasion

_**-**_ At this point in the war, Belka is no longer the aggressor, but the defender, as the Allies prepare to invade Belka.

-On May 17th, the Allies launch Op. Hellbound, an attack on the center-piece of the Hydrian Line, Glatisant. The Allies suspected that Glatisant was not just a fortress, but a production facility for nuclear weapons. The mission was pegged as a nuclear inspection, which the Ustian Mercenary Pilots found laughable. Despite the heavy AA fire from Glatisant, the Mercenary Forces were able to neutralize the defense capabilities of Glatisant.

-With it's main fortress neutralize, the Belkan Military withdrew to their second defense line in the Schayne Fields. Even though it was deep in South Belkan Territory, the Plains offered no defensive cover.

-Hoping to capitalize on the weakness the Schayne Plains present, on May 19th, the Allies launched an air raid on the defensive positions. The operation was a success, but then the force was ambushed when the Belkans deployed the Excalibur Laser System against them. Most of the attack force was destroyed by Laser Ordinance before they could escape, but some managed to make it through, including the Mercenary Galm Team.

-Excalibur soon became the Allies main priority target, as the withering fire from the laser tower kept their forces from advancing. Casualtie figures were placed high, as this was Belka's pillar of defense. On May 23rd, Ustian Mercenaries attacked Tauberg, were Excalibur was built, deep inside North Belkan Territory. Although there were 4 radar jammers, and Excalibur's defenses were fierce, the Ustian forces were able to destroy the weapon. With Excalibur out of the way, the Allied Forces could once again moved foward to the North.

-Then on May 28th, Osea announced it's permanent abrogation of the non-aggression treaty in front of the Assembly of Nations, then commenced Op. Battle-Axe , a large scale Air Sortie into the Round Table, which is still in the strong grasp of the Belkan Air Force. The Battle was going well in Belka's favor, having destroyed more than 40% of the Allied Air Forces air strentgh, when the balance swung in favor of the Allies Court when the Demon Lord of the 66th TFS, as his moniker describes him, flew into the fray and routed the Belkans, even defeating the infamous 'Vulture' aka Dominic Zubov and his Schwarze Squadron. After this victory, morale for the Allies sky rockets, the Galm Squadron members, Second Lt. Larry 'Solo Wing Pixy' Foulke, and Cpt. Able 'Cipher' Cunningham, aka "Demon of the Round Table", both recieve the Medal of Valor from Ustio, and the Medal of Honor from Osea for their efforts.

-Around the same time, South Belka was beginning to become weary of the war. Disillusioned of the patriotism and nationalism that lead them into the war, as well as having there land be torn up for defense line after defense line for the "Fatherland" in the north, South Belkan cities began to surrender and disarm peacefully. Unable to set defense positions, the Belkan Army retreated north to the Waldriech Mts. and the border between the Belkas. The end of the war was drawing near.

-The Dark Days

-The Allied forces then started to make the destuction of Belkan war productions their main priority. On June 1st, the Allies launch a heavy bombing raid on the industrial city of Hoffnung. The bombing run wasnt a surgical strike, but Saturaton bombing, where the bombers released ton after ton of unguided bombs on Hoffnung. In turn, the Belkans began to sabotage the facilities, to let nothig fall into the Allies hands. The mission was a 'success', but with a terrible cost to civilian life. After this Operation, public opinion regarding the war dropped, as protests against the indiscriminate bombing erupt in Allied Cities, including Oured and Cinigrad, the capital cities of Osea and Yuktobania. Galm Team wingman, Larry Foulke is hit the hardest by the unnecessary destruction, as his unit was charged in protecting the bombers. The Ustian President is furious that his countrie's military was used in a act of genocide, and threatens to withdraw Ustio from the Allied Forces, should this happen again.

-With the fall of Hoffnung, Sudentor was the last major South Belkan city still under North Belkan control. Resistance there was fierce, due to weapons from the South Belkan Munitions Plant that was in the city. To put down Resistance, on June 6th, the Allies call upon the Ustian Mecenaries to meet up with the Allied ground forces south of the city. On the way there, they flew over Stier Castle, when a large bomber formation appeared to the north. Supposedly, it was carying a nuclear bomb destined for Ustio. Through valiant fighting against improbable odds, the Mercenaries were able to destroy the entire formation, which, curiosly, was being attacked by South Belkan fighters as well. Although they had stopped the bombers, several smaller fighters, including members of the infamous Grabacr Squadron, made it through, and dropped their payload. During the chaos, Larry Foulke betrays Cpt. Cunningham and disappears.

-Seven nuclear bombs were dropped on the Waldriechs, killing over 12,000 people. The EMP discharge from the Nukes made communication difficult for several days, but that did not keep the world from knowing what happened. Everyone was stunned by the Belkan's grand act of self-sacrifice. Having lost the will to fight anymore, after watching the tragedy unfold before their eyes, the Allies quickly agreed with the Belkan High Command for a cease-fire. For the most part, the war was over.

-Some Belkan officers, however, refused the cease-fire order, and began to regroup in the Yering mine region near Mt. Schirm. Ustian Mercenaries were sent to quell the resistance, but found it to be much larger than anticipated. Nevertheless, the mission was successful.

-On June 20th, the official peace accords of the Belkan War were held in Lumen, South Belka. At the same time, another group of Belkan insurgents appeared on the Belkan coast near Anfang decrying the peace accords. Due to the circumstances, the Allies sent in mercenary forces to take care of the insurrection. Although, as, one of the pilots pointed out, there was too much resistance to be simply a insurrection, the mission was successful.

-The treaty signed at Lumen was one that heavily favored the Allied Nations. Belka lost all it's southern territories, leaving only North Belka, which was renamed the Principality of Belka. It's military was heavily restricted as well, to ensure that Belka would never again be a threat. Then the diplomats then proceeded to squabble over the same resources that had ignited the war in the first place. Nevertheless, the world seemed to be at peace, with the Belkan War behind them.

-The diplomats squabbled with each other for six months without any developments. Six months of void.

-A World With No Boundaries

-On Christmas Day, 1995, "A World With No Boundaries" revealed itself, by first attacking Lumen, the signing place of the peace accords, and Valais Air Base with the XB-0 Hresvelgr, Belka's experimental bomber. The Galm Team engaged the XB-0 and it's escorts and were able to shoot down the massive bomber.

-Although the bomber and it's escorts were destroyed, it was discovered that AWWNB had control over Avalon Dam, a secret V2 Nuclear Missile test launch facility. A strike force was quickly assembled, and made it's way to Avalon. Although the Strike Team suffered severe casualties, the Galm team made it through, and was able to destroy the V2 controls. Then, Larry "Solo Wing Pixy" Foulke, in his ADFX-01/02 Morgan, engages Cpt. Cunningham, in his F-15C Eagle. The two fight each other until the "Demon Lord" manages to destroy the Morgan, although, Larry Foulke survives and is rescued by survivors of the Nuclear Detanations. Cpt. Able "Cipher" Cunningham, aka, Demon Lord of the Round Table disappears into history. He will not be seen again for another 10 years, during the Usean Conflict. The Battle of Avalon was, arguably, the last true battle of the Belkan War.

-Some Technicians who worked on the V2 did not join the terrorist organization as they were fervent Belkan Nationalists. They would only reappear later in history.

15 years will pass as the Fanatic Nationalist Group, known as the Grey Men, plans their revenge against the two super powers that helped defeat them in the war. They would make them fight each other until they are economically, militarily, and physically exhausted. And when the time was right they will try once again to conquer the southlands. They will do anything and everything that is necessary for 'The Restoration of Belka!'

But, unknown to the Grey Men, a certain former native of Ustio is about to embark on the road toward his destiny.

* * *

**_15 Years after the end of the Belkan War_**

**_August 1st, 2010_**

_**Sand Island Base**_

_**Osean Federation**_

_**0800 hrs.**_

* * *

Captain Jack Bartlett, age 43, stood near a hangar on the North side of the runway waiting for the new nugget from Hierlark AFB. He was a veteran of the Belkan War 15 years ago, and, after the war, Command decided to make him an instructor. Teaching FNGs how to avoid ending up in a body bag. He was deep in thought, thinking about how his old girlfriend Natasha would feel seeing him like this.

'Hmph. She'll probably say "At least you're not doing anything crazy like getting yourself shot down,". Man, I wish I could see her again.'

It was then a voice from his past caught his attention. "Thinking about Natasya, Jack?" Bartlett turned his head back and there, holding a mug full of coffee, was his old friend, Second Lieutenant Peter N. Beagle, age 54, also known as Pops. They met when they were flying over the B7R region aka "The Round Table". They were then engaged by a squadron of fighters, known soon as the infamous Grabacr Squadron that will eventually bomb seven helpless Belkan towns and kill 12,000 people, the two managed to lay a couple of hits but one particular fighter shot them both down over enemy terrain. Being in a remote area were communication is very bad, they had no choice but to walk.

They had to walk at least 40 miles back to their own lines, when they got back they met a Osean Army patrol that mistaken them for Belkan pilots. It was tough trying to convince them they were on their side, but eventually they manage to convince them they were not the enemy. Since then, they've been best pals, always watching each others back when trouble was brewing. He then answered his old comrade with his usual smirk.

"You always had a knack for reading peoples minds, Pops. And to answer your question, yeah, I am thinking of her."

Pops just shrugged his shoulders, he knew that Jack and Natasha were meant for each other, the problem was they are both too stubborn to admit their feelings for each other. He placed his hand on Jack's shoulder and was about to give him some _helpful _advice. But couldnt do it right now as the sound of a jet engine came overhead.

"Must be the new guy," Pops said, as he casually drank his coffee as the fighter, a F-5E Tiger II, did it's routine checks before landing.

"Yep, just another green recruit to train," Bartlett replied as the small fighter landed on the strip and slowed down enough for it to taxi to the nearest hanger. Bartlett couldnt help but notice the artwork on the nose of the plane. It looked like a fiery Phoenix in a mad dive blazing down in glory.

'Hmph, kid must be a little cocky to have that painted on his plane' Cpt. Bartlett thought as the pilot came down the ladder that was put there after he stopped, and jumped off the last third step. When he removed his helme, Bartlett immediatley got a good look at him. He was 5' 11, had dark brown hair, pale skin, fine muscled toned body, and if he was right looked about the right age of 25, but what interested him the most were his dark eyes. They held a fiery edge to them and he could tell if any body messed with this kid, they be in whole lot of hurt. The young pilot spotted them and immediatley snapped to attention and gave a salute.

"Second Lt. Adrian "Blaze" Galland, transferred from Capital Distict Defense Command, sir!" he introduced himself and Bartlett could tell already that this one was gonna be a handful. He returned the salute as he gave his name, rank, and position.

"Cpt. Jack "Heartbreak One" Bartlett, pilot instructor. Welcome to Sand Island Air Force Base, Kid," Bartlett said and then held his hand out for the young pilot and when they shook, Jack suddenly felt a shock ran through his body suprising him.

'What was that?'

"Uh, sir? You alright?" Blaze said as he saw Cpt. Bartlett turn pale.

Jack shook his head a bit and noticed the New guy giving him the 'Are you OK?' look.

"Uh, yeah...report to Colonel Perrault's office. He'll get you settled in."

"O-Kay...Thank you sir," After that and saluting him, he turned and went to the Base Commander's office. Jack just stood were he was, thinking about the jolt he got from Adrian. Somehow, he knew this place was going to get a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

And so the journey begins for Blaze as he arrives on Sand Island. Just what was the bolt of electricity Bartlett got from him when they shook hands? Well, that will telling now would it?

Next chapter, we meet the traitor Cpt. Hamilton, Kei Nagase, and Chopper. Wish me luck on this next one. Good-bye for now!


	2. Chapter 1: First Blood

**Hello Everyone! Patriot-112 Here with another Chapter of Ace Combat 5: A Warrior's Journey! First off, SO SORRY about the long delay, but I've been focusing on other Projects, and writing on the fic has been very slow. But I'm back, and ready for action! Also, I got a big help from 117Jorn who gave me a few ideas for the fic, so he helped in writing a bit of this chapter, so big thanks goes to him!**

**117Jorn: My Pleasure! **

**Patriot 112: Ya, so anyways, please enjoy the first real chapter of Ace Combat 5: A Warrior's Journey!**

_Chapter 1: First Blood_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Sand Island**_

_**September 22nd 2010 **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Adrian walked through the halls of the Barracks, looking for his designated room. He finally came across it, turned the door nob, and opened the door.

He glanced inside, and noticed that it didn't really have much in decor. Other than the single nightstand next to the bunk bed it was pretty empty. However looking at the Bunk bed he made the guess that someone was still using this room, so that meant he was probably going to be sharing the room.

Blaze sighed, it wasn't that he didn't mind sharing his room, he just prayed that his new Roommate was better than his last one. That guy was a pretty big Jerk. He walked up towards the window of the room, and pulled the blinds up and looked outside. The room he had had a great view of the base, and had a perfect view of the Runway meaning Adrian had a good view on the planes as they came in and out. He liked it.

"So, I'm guessing your my new Roommate?" A voice behind him asked, surprisingly feminine. Adrian looked around, and noticed the woman who was standing by the doorway. She looked about 24 Years old, and stood at 5'7 in height. She had short black hair, and brown eyes with not to pale skin.

Adrian blinked a bit in surprise "Yes, My name is Adrian, Adrian Galland. My Call-sign is Blaze. And what's your name miss...?"

The woman smiled "Nagase," she said. "Kei Nagase, my Call-sign is Edge."

Adrian smiled at that, "That's a nice name," he said causing Kei to blush a bit, "You're from the Southern part of Osea are you?" he asked the female pilot who nodded.

"Yes I grew up in a town 15 miles north of Apito," Kei answered and then asked him, "What part of Osea are you from?," she asked.

"I was raised most of my life in Bana. But I'm actually Ustian," he said and Kei blinked in suprise.

"You're from Ustio?" she said clearly suprised.

"Yeah, but I don't like to talk about it much," he said grimly. "My...dad died back there during the Belkan War during the evacuation of Directus."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kei said, but Adrian just waved it off. "Ahh, it's Ok." he said. "So, how long have you been a Pilot Kei?"

"About Three or so years." She said. "I joined up after the Continental War, after hearing what My sister did in the war it inspired me to Join up, so here I am."

"Your sister fought in the Continental war?" Adrian asked, and Kei nodded. "Ya," she said "Believe it or not she flew with Mobius 1 on a few of her missions."

"_The _Mobius 1?" Adrian asked surprised, and Kei nodded. "Ya," she said, chuckling a bit "When she came back home she wouldn't stop bragging about it. But it did convince me to join up in the Osean Air Force."

Adrian whistled in suprise, "Outstanding. So, you want to give me a tour of the base so I won't get lost? I already had a hard time finding this bunk room," he said sheepishly and Kei could only giggle.

"Sure, I'll show you around the base a bit, but I have to report to breifing in a hour, so...," she said and Adrian just waved her off.

"Say no more. Have to be there on time," he said with a friendly grin which Kei returned and after Adrian placed his things in the right places, the two pilots left the bunk room and Kei led the Ustian on a tour of the base.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Sand Island Base**_

_**Wreck Room**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Kei lead Adrian into the next room of their tour after seeing much of the base. Inside was a Pool Table, some chairs and posters on the wall, and a Radio. There were already a few people inside.

"...And here we have the Wrech Room." Kei said. "This is pretty much where the Pilots go to relax before and after sorties."

Adrian looked around the room a bit, "Hmmm, nice and cozy, posters are okay, the pool table I like...," he said but was cut off by a voice.

"We're thinking about getting a computer with wireless internet access and a T.V. ," Adrian and Kei turned to the source and there was a tall man wearing pilot's coveralls who looked to be 29, and was by far, the tallest person there, standin at 6'2", he had brown hair in a Elvis Presley type hairdo and green eyes.

"Hey there new guy! Name's Alvin H. Davenport, callsign 'Chopper', but you can just call me Chopper!" the pilot introduced himself and he and Adrian shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Chopper!" the Ustian greeted, "Adrian Galland, Callsign 'Blaze'."

"Blaze, hu?" Another voice said. "You the new pilot for Wardog?" The speaker this time was a 38 Year old man, standing at 5'12 and had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. "So that means you'll be flying under Bartlett...I pity you then, even though he's a friend of mine, he can be a bit ruthless to newbies sometimes." He smiled "The Name's Nathan Zachary, Callsign Fortune Hunter, I'm the Captain and Flight Lead of Valkyrie Squadron. And no need to be formal around me, Blaze. I hate the whole 'yes sir' and 'no sir' crap. I'm not the President," he said and Adrian nodded in the affirmative.

"Gotcha Nathan," he said and the Flight lead felt grinned, he liked this kid already.

"That's good. Let me introduce you to everyone else here," he said and Adrian nodded as he followed Nathan to a group of 5 people around a table, "Squad!" He said, grabbing their attention. "Meet Adrian Galland, 'Blaze'. He's gonna be in Wardog Squadron with Bartlett. Blaze, meet Valkyrie Squadron. Here is Ryu Trinity, Callsign Dragoon," the 23 Year old male with military crew-cut brown hair and dark green eyes grinned and nodded.

"Next to him is his un-identical twin sister, Jade Trinity, callsign Panther," the 23 year old with shoulder-length Red Hair and Dark Green eyes smiled and waved.

"Then we have Alicia Granger, Callsign Storm," the 24 year old woman with brown hair in a pair of ponytails and light brown eyes nodded.

"Then we have Matthew Takeo, Callsign Claymore," the Black haired green-eyed 25 year old shot Adrian a peace sign.

"And finally, Matthew's younger brother Jaden Takeo, Callsign Katana." the 23 year old boy with Black/Red hair and Crimson Red eyes grinned and nodded.

Adrian nodded "Nice to meet all of you." He said. "Nice to meet you too!" Matthew said. "Look forward to work with you and the rest of Wardog in the future!"

Before Adrian could comment, the PA sounded, "_Attention. All pilots report for mission breifing. I repeat: all pilots report for mission breifing," _the voice said and Nathan grinned.

"Well, showtime boys and girls! Let's go!" the Flight Lead for Valkyrie said and everyone wearing a pilot's patch on their uniform left the Wrech Room and headed to the Briefing Room of the base. Adrian was about to follow them when a hand from Nathan stopped him.

"Sorry Kid, not today. You and Chopper here," he motioned to said pilot, "Have to stay out of this one until we get you a proper plane. No offense but that F-5 you came in on, is not suited for this training" he said and Adrian looked insulted.

"And what's wrong with my F-5?" he said, "She can handle it," Nathan just smirked "Kid, no matter how you look at it, an F-5 fails in comparison of an F-16 Fighting Falcon." He said. "It just can't keep up. But don't worry, we'll get you your own Falcon soon. I wouldn't be too surprised if it wasn't already on its way."

"Then, what happens to my F-5 once I get a Falcon?" Adrian asked, and Nathan shrugged "It'll probably turn into a reserve unit, in case your Falcon doesn't work." He said, and Adrian sighed.

"Fine," he said as he felt a arm on his shoulder.

"Hey, cheer up man!" Chopper as he patted him on the back, "Come on! I'll introduce you to Grimm. He's one of the Reserve Pilots who doubles as a mechanic," he said as he dragged him along.

Nathan smiled and then turned and headed for the Breifing Room.

_'I'm liking that Kid already,'_ he thought as he walked down the hallway. '_Keeps reminding me of myself back when I was his age.__ Well, best see what's today's 'mission' is gonna be._'

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**30 minutes later**_

_**Hanger C**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Adrian watched as the Mechanics placed his F-5 alongside the BAE Hawk training jets that were in the haner. He sighed in boredom, knowing he wasn't going to fly today. A few minutes ago he was introduced to Hans Grimm, a nineteen year old Airman First Class of the Air Force Reserve, fresh out of High School with orange hair and freckles, and looked he was a little unsure of himself.

He turned his head a bit and saw something that made his eyes widen a bit. Sitting in the far side of the hanger was what looked like a MiG-29 with White, black and grey Aggressor, camo painting and the number 066 on the side, and to his shock, a Belkan Air Force Roundel. As he got closer, he noticed one of the wings was folded up like the Navy jets on Carriers and saw a tail hook on the end. It was then it clicked in his mind of what kind of jet this was.

"Nah, it can't be...," Adrian said as he placed a hand on the fighter. A voice suddenly got his attention.

"It's exactly what is son," he turned and saw Pops grinning at him, "That's a Belkan Navy Carrier Type MiG-29K from the last war, one of he rarest of the MiG-29 family," he said as he joined him. "I managed to get my hands on this one by pure luck, since it was abandoned at one of their bases. Since then I've kept it here, and occasionally I take it out, and fly a few rounds around Sand Island." He then extended his hand "Name's Peter N. Beagle, but everyone Calls me Pops. I'm the Mechanic in charge of the Planes."

Adrian smiled and accepted his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you," he said. "Adrian Galland, Callsign Blaze." He said, and Pops raised an eyebrow at that.

"Galland? Long time since I heard that name, you wouldn't happen to be related to Colonel Matthew Galland would you?" he asked and he saw Adrian look a bit solemn at that.

"Yeah, he was my father," he said sadly, "He died during the Belkan Invasion of Ustio back in '95,"

"Oh, sorry about that," the Mechanic said and Adrian shook his head and smiled, "It's okay," he said and looked back at the MiG-29K.

"I gotta say, you've got to be the luckiest guy on the planet. Every Merc Pilot would kill each other just to get one of these," the pilot said, and Pops chuckled at that.

"Well, she flies good, but she needs a little adjustments to be combat-ready again," he said, "I already installed a 20mm M61 Vulcan Gatling gun, and new pylons to fire missiles of Osean design like Sidewinders and Sparrows. I just need to finish installing the hardware and Electronics package and she'll be good to go,"

Adrian whistled at that, "Geez, old man. Getting ready for war or something," he said and Pops could only shrug.

"You'll never know," he said, it was then they heard the sound of jet engines firing up, "Ah! It's sounds like they're taking off. Wanna go watch?"

Adrian grinned "Hell ya!" He said as the two left the hanger to see the planes of Valkyrie Squadron take off. On the Runway were six F-16C Fighting Falcon's were lined up on the Runway. On each fighter's tail wing was the Image of a angelic winded woman with Silver hair and wearing gray armor, armed with a shield and a lance. The Lead Falcon that Adrian made the guess was Nathan's, had some nose art of a Fortune Teller Lady with her hands around a Crystal Ball, and the words 'Gypsy Magic' right under it.

The Ustian pilot wondered what the art meant and looked to Pops who said, "Nathan is a strong believer in luck,"

Adrian nodded and looked back as the F-16C's thrusters ignited and the jet moved down the runway until it gained enough speed to lift into the air. The rest of Valkyrie Squadron followed suit, and took off after their Squad Leader's plane.

"There goes Valkyrie," Pops said as the final jet lifted into the air, "They and Wardog are our only real combat-ready Squadrons we have here, and are the best. Everyone else here are Rookies, Trainers and Nuggets. I've asked the Base Commander if we should bring in more Professional Squadrons here, but he always says we don't need them, since theirs not a war going on."

Adrian frowned a bit at that, and then sighed, "Did you know after the War, the President of Ustio and the Assembly passed a Universal Conscription Act?" he said and Pops nodded.

"Yeah, I heard about that," the mechanic said they saw another group of F-16C's and a F-4G making for the runway, this group with an emblem of a black lab dog with it's teeth bared, "It was rather smart of them if you ask me. All of the schools teaching military training, and should war come to Ustio again, all of the citizens will be part of the Ustio Militia. That will make it harder for anyone to invade Ustio again."

Adrian nodded in agreement, "Yep, and the Militia is divided into two branches, Militia Army and Militia Air Force," he said, "I even met a kid still in high school who is able to fly a F-15C Eagle like a pro!'"

Pops could only shake his head, "That small nation is a land of prodigies," he said, "Demon Lord just being one of them. I wouldn't put it past them to have an air force as powerful as the Belkan's were. Speaking of that, if I remember correctly a few Belkan Aces defected to the Ustio side after the war, and have been helping their air forces recover after the beating they had."

Adrian nodded "Yes, their the 901st Tactical Fighter Squadron." he said. "Their pretty much members of other Squadrons that had survived the Belkan War, oddly enough most of the members are people who managed to survive encounters with the Demon Lord like Gelb, Grun, Indigo, and Silber to name a few. Even a few members from 'A World With No Boundaries' have joined up like Espada, and Sorcerer."

Pops nodded his head at that, "Good Squadrons, glad they don't have anyone from Schwarze Squadron," he growled out the name with disgust.

"I agree with you," Adrian said, "If they recruited one of those criminals, especially Zubov...," he shivered at the thought, he then turned back to the runway and saw the F-4G moving into take off position. He could clearly make out the nose art which showed a playing card bearing the Ace of Hearts being cut in two by a knife.

"That there is Bartlett's plane." Pops said. "Today he's taking up some Reporter up with him and some of the Nuggets including Nagase out. He wants to get a story on Jack's abilities to train the greenest of rookies into fearsome fighter pilots. Albert Genette I think his name was. Valkyrie's going up with them so they can start up a mock Dogfight. Come on I got a radio back here so we can listen to their chatter," Adrian nodded and followed the mechanic to a table where a group of mechanics along with Chopper and Grimm were gathered around a radio.

"Alright everyone! Keep your traps shut and just listen!" Pops ordered as he turned the radio on and dialed in the right channel.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Wardog and Valkyrie**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Bartlet shouted from the seat of his Phantom II. "This is gonna be a standard Mock Battle. My team against Valkyrie as usual. Let's give Mister Reporter boy here a good show now, alright!"

"_Yes sir!_" Came the combined reply of all of Wardog and Valkyrie Squadrons. The Fighters of Valkyrie Squadron Broke apart from Wardog and moved away from the rest of the Formation of Fighters. But before they could begin the mock battle, a light on his control panel blinked and a beeping was heard in his helmets earphones.

He sighed in irritation at this, "Give me a break! I'm baby-sittin' Nuggets up here!" he said and Albert Genette was curious about what he meant by that.

Meanwhile with Valkyrie Squadron, Nathan also recieved the call as the voice of one of the Command Room personell sounded in the earphones of their helmets.

"_Command to Wardog and Valkyrie Squadron_," said the voice, "_We have leakers, aircraft Type Unknown, Crossing the Border at Cape Landers. Bearing 278 to 302._ _Captain Bartlett, Captain Zachary, your Flights are the only ones close enough to make the intercept_."

Bartlett sighed "Alright, Baker! Svenson! Go trail, and stay close!" he said. "The three of us and Valkyrie Squadron will go high and make the intercept. All other aircraft, stay low and out of the fight."

The other pilots acknowledged as the Rookiee's that were following them moved back, and dived below while several F-16C's formed up around Bartlett's F-4E. Albert recorded this with his Camera as a Falcon flew close by the Cockpit.

Then, the fight of Fighters accelerated forward, to make the intercept with the unknowns. Up ahead, Bartlett could clearly see what he was dealing with. About ten MiG-29A Fulcrum's, however none of them held any insignias as to where their from. They were moving steadily towards them.

"Unknowns confirmed to be MiG-29A's, but there are no signs as to where their from." Bartlett said. "Alright, let's see who these guys are. Nathan, you know what to do."

"_Got it._" Nathan said as he flipped his Radio to an Open Channel "_This is Nathan Zachary of the Osean Federation Air Force to Unidentified Flight, you have entered restricted airspace. State your intentions now._"

The MiG's didn't reply, they just continued their previous flight forward towards them. "_I say again,_" Nathan repeated. "_You are in Restricted Osean Air Space. If you do not Reply or Turn Back you will-_"

Nathan was cut off from what ever he was about to say as the Warning Alarms on his Cockpit went off, and one of the MiG's fired a missile at him. "_SHIT! Their opening fire!_" He shouted as he broke left and launched flares to shake the missile off him, which thankfully worked. The rest of the MiGs then accelerated forward and began firing their nose cannons at the other Osean fighters.

_"What the hell? Have t__hose guys gone nuts!" _Ryu shouted as he put his F-16C into a diving Barrel-roll.

"Shut your mouths and fire back!" Bartlett Shouted as he sped forward in his Phantom II, arming his SAAM AIM-7F Missiles. "Nathan! Take your squad and engage the first five Bandits, me and Wardog will take on the other five."

"_Got it!_" Nathan said "_Come on Valkyrie's! Let's show them what we're made of!_"

"_Yes sir!_" The Pilots of Valkyrie said, as their F-16C's moved forward to engage the MiG's.

Bartlett had only one thought for this situation.

_'Well, this turned into a interesting day,' _with that he and the other two F-16C's engaged the MiG's

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back on the ground**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Everyone who listening was shocked as the sound of the Nuggets' pilots nervous voices and the gruff veterans crackled through the radio.

Adrian cursed feeling useless. Here he was, grounded and all he could do was stand around and listen while allied planes were put in danger by these unknowns. Pops saw the look on his face, and knew what he was thinking "I know how you feel Adrian, but theirs nothing we can do now." He said. "All we can do is hope they get out of there alright."

The young Ustian took a breath to calm himself down, "I hope your right," as he continued to listen to the radio chatter.

_"Valkyrie 1, Fox Two!" _shouted Nathan's voice, _"Gotcha!" _

_"Valkyrie 1, Enemy kill confirmed," _one of the command crew confirmed.

_"Yeah, nice one boss!"_

_"Valkyrie two engaging bandit...Guns guns guns," _

_"Missile on me! Launching Flares!"_

_"Panther, you alright?"_

_"Ya, the Flares worked...what the hell's up with these guys!"_

_"HAHA! I got one! Matt, did you see that!"_

_"I saw it little brother, but we'll celebrate later." _

_"This is Svenson! I got one on my six! Evading!" _said one of the instructors, frantically_, "Missile Lock! I can't shake it! I can't sha-*static*"_

_"Svenson is down! I repeat: Svenson is down!" _said Bartlett and everyone froze at that, but what they heard next caused everyone to panic, _"This is Edge! Bingo 6 Bandits at our twelve o'clock! They're firing!" _

Adrian's eyes widen at that, as well as everyone else.

_"T-This is Cavalier! Enemy plane at my six! Somebody! Hel-,"_

_"Oh god! MY PLANE'S SWISS CHEESED! I'M GOING DOWN...!" _

_"DAMMIT! All Nuggets, this Heartbreak One! get out of the area, NOW!" _

_"I can't! He's on me! AAAAAGGGGGHH!" _

"They're getting slaughtered up there!" Chopper yelled, "Who's the idiot who missed those Bandits! The Nuggets should have been warned before they even arrived!"

Adrian wasn't paying attention, for he was more worried about Nagase, and how was she going to get out of there alive.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

**_In the battle _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Edge Swore as she dodged a burst of Machine Gun Fire from one of the MiG's that passed over her. Only herself and two other F-16C's were left, all of the others had been shot down by the six bandits.

_'Shit! How could this happen?' _she cursed and called out to her fellow nuggets, "Alright you two we're gonna make a run for it! Let's get low to the deck and get out of here fast!"

_"But they'll get us! We won't make it!" _said one Nugget, clearly afraid.

_"You got a better idea Wheeler?" _said the other surviving Nugget in a female voice, "_We stay here, we're dead! If we run we at least have a chance at surviving! So do you want to die, or do you want to live?_"

"_R-Right, alright Susan._" Wheeler said. "_A-And if we make it to Sand Island, their Anti-Air Defenses should keep them away, right?_"

"I hope so," Edge said. "Both of you, follow me!" The three F-16C's dived and got as low to the water as they could without crashing. the six enemy MiG-29A Fulcrum's banked left to intercept them.

_"Here they come!" _Wheeler shouted in fear as the Unknowns followed after them.

"Don't panic! Just keep moving!" Edge coaxed the frightened Wheeler, as they raced back to Sand Island, "Come on, hurry up! MOVE!"

While Edge led her fellow Rookies back to Sand Island, the Flight Lead of the six Unkowns issued orders to his squadron.

"Don't let them escape," he said calmly into the mike of his mic, "Down'em all,"

"Yes sir," the other MiG pilots said as they continued pursuit of the Wardog rookies. In the cockpit of Edge's F-16C, Nagase's eyes continued to switch between the MiG's approaching them, and to her two friends as they maxed their throttles to get out of there, and get close enough to Sand Island for their Anti-Air Network could defend them.

She looked back, and she saw the enemy MiG's were in hot pursuit of them, trying to get close enough to use their guns since they were too low to use missiles. Then one of the MiG's got in close, and opened fire with its machine gun, but the shots mostly only nicked their planes since he wasn't close enough.

"_SHIT! Their firing again!_" Wheeler panicked.

"_Stay Calm wheeler!_" The pilot of the third Falcon said. "_We're out of their gun range! Just keep moving, and don't break!_"

Edge hoped Wheeler would listen to their squad mate. She looked back at the MiG's chasing them, but then noticed something was off...there were 5 MiG's now, what happened to the Sixth...

"_PLANE AHEAD OF US!_" Wheeler shouted. Edge's eyes widened as they snapped forward, and there was the Missing MiG, which had somehow gotten ahead of them and was flying strait towards them, firing its guns and a Missile.

"_He's locked! I Can't-_" Wheeler never finished what he was about to say as the Missile the MiG fired hit his F-16, and it exploded.

"Wheeler!" Nagase shouted, as her friend's fighter turned into a fire ball. The other F-16 Pilot swore as she managed to avoid being hit from another missile the MiG in front of them fired as it passed between them.

"_Damnit...Nagase, we need to step it up!_" She said, but recieved no answer from her fellow rookie, _"Nagase? Edge say something! Kei!" _

In Edge's F-16, said pilot was silent as the image of Wheeler's Falcon blowing up kept repeating in her head, over, and over. Then without noticing it, something snapped...

The Rookie then hit the airbrakes to her multi-million dollar jet and flipped the fighter backwards until it faced the opposite direction. She then hit the throttle and the Falcon screamed forward, suprising her wingmate and the MiG pilots.

She then pressed the trigger for her M61 Vulcan, and fired 20mm Rounds at the incoming MiG's. The enemy fighters had to break off or get hit by the bullets. Edge then homed in on the MiG that shot down Wheeler, and stayed on it like a hawk as she switched to her AIM-9 Sidewinder Missiles, and waited for a lock which came quickly.

She then fired the Anti-Air Missile, which quickly closed in on the MiG. The enemy plane tried to evade, but was too late as the Missile slammed into his aircraft, destroying it.

One of the other enemies now tried to engage Edge, getting behind her. Keyword: _Try, _as Edge executed a Pugachev's Cobra and the plane flew under her, shocking the enemy pilot as he got a good view of the F-16C's afterburner. As the MiG cleared, Edge nudged the nose forward, accelerated and unleashed hell with her M61 vulcan cannon, shredding the right engine of the MiG which went into a death spiral and crased in the ocean.

Edge's surviving wingmate's eyes widened as she could'nt what she saw as her friend performed a maneuver only a select few aircraft could pull off.

_'Impossible! Only three types of aircraft Osea has could pull off that manuever, and Edge did it with a F-16C!' _her thoughts were interrupted however as Edge shouted on the radio.

_"What the hell are you doing?" _the female pilot said, _"Get going!" _

Not waisting any time, she took Edge's advice and immediatley headed back to Sand Island.

As she saw her wingmate leave, Edge immediatley went against the other MiGs, and gave a yell as her fighter accelerated forward.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back with Bartlett**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jack cursed as he dodged the tracer rounds from the MiG.

_'Can this day get any worse?' _he thought, and it was at that moment he heard what happened to Wheeler and Edge engaging the 6 MiGs who were chasing them while her surviving wingmate got away.

"Dammit! Stupid rookie!" the Belkan War Veteran cursed, "Zachary! I hate to say this, but I need two of your squad mates to help me bail out a Nugget!"

It was at that moment that the MiG chasing him was shot and Nathan's F-16 flew alongside him, _"You don't need to ask Jack. Katana! Claymore! Go with him!" _he ordered and the mentioned pilots flew next to Jack's Phantom, while Nathan continued the engagement.

"Alright you two, let's go!" and with that the three fighters turned and headed to where Edge was at, _'You better not die on me, Nagase!,' _he thought as he and the brothers headed in Edge's direction. Jack had only thought going through his mind.

_'It looks it just got worse,' _

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Nagase**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Kei's F-16 twirled and dived as she evaded the Unknown MiG-29s' attempts to shoot him shoot her down. She managed to shoot three of the MiGs, including the two from earlier, while she damaged one more forcing it to retreat. Now she was dealing with the last two MiGs, and her plane had some damage to it's wings, and to make things worse, she had only one missile left, and half of her vulcan ammo was gone.

_'Dammit!' _she cursed, _'At least Katrina got away,'_ she thought as she dodged another missile and before she could counter-attack, a missile came out of nowhere and hit one of the two MiGs.

Suprised to turn to the source of the missile and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her Captain's Phantom along with two of Valkyrie Squadron. The pilot of the final MiG realized he was outnumbered and beated a hasty retreat.

In the Phantom, Jack watched as the MiG retreated while Jaden and Matthew went after him so that he wouldn't try anything. He sighed as he brought his plane next to Nagase's.

"You alright there Edge?" he asked gruffly.

_"Yeah," _Kei said softly, "_My Plane's banged up a little, but I can make it back to the base just fine," _

Jack nodded at that, "Alright, then get going, I'll be right behind ya" he ordered and he could see Kei nod as she banked her plane and headed home.

_"Jack," _came Nathan's voice, "_The other bandits are withdrawing, area is secure," _

Jack nodded at that, "Read ya loud and clear, Valkyrie 1, RTB" he said and Nathan acknowledged. The Ace could only sigh at today's encounter.

"This was one hell of a day," he said and immediatley headed for home.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back at Sand Island, 2 hours later**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Adrian sighed in mixed frustration and exhaustion. Eight people in all have died due to today's encounter becaus the command room had misplaced some zeros. Among those killed were 6 Nuggets, and two instructors. One was KIA, while the other survived the fight, but crashed on landing. Only two of the trainees made it out alive, including Nagase, and Bartlett also made it. Valkyrie Squad also made it out alright with just moderate damage to their planes.

As he was making his way to the wrech room after helping Pops out with the repairs to Valkyrie's Falcons, he caught sight of Kei standing by her Falcon, which was numbered 007.

He walked over to her and called out.

"Hey! Nagase!" Kei immediatley turned in his direction and Adrian could clearly see that the female pilot was as white as snow, "You okay?" he asked softly, and Kei nodded.

"Yeah," she said, her voice almost a whisper, "Just a bit shook up,"

Adrian nodded and sighed, "Well, come on. Let's get to the wrech room," he said and the woman nodded as the two left the tarmac and toward the main building.

All of them thinking of what his incident could mean for the fifteen year long peace that costed thousands of lives.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Patriot-112:**__**And Done! I hope you all enjoyed this! Sadly this took longer than expected, and 117Jorn had to leave because his folks blocked him from the site until his school year is up, which is 27 days. Until then, here's a Battleship that the Osean Navy will be using as an answer to the Yuktobanian Battleship we see in Desert Lightning! They'll be used as heavy escort vessels for the Osean Carriers, and the Osean Military thought it would be a waiste to scrap them.**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

_**Oured-class Battleship**_

_**Name: **Oured_-class

_**Type: **_Battleship

_**Ships of the line: **_OFS - _Oured_, OFS - _Apito_, OFS -_ Bana_, OFS - _McNealy_, OFS - _Ulysses _

_**Builder: **_Osea

_**Operator: **_Osea

_**First Deployment: **_Late 1940's

_**Length: **_920 feet, 6 inches

_**Beam: **_121 feet

_**Draft: **_36 feet, 1 inch

_**Equipment and design features:**_Radar, range unknown;

_**Propulsion:**_CODAG system, Electric propulsion pods

_**Fixed Armaments:**_12 x 16 inch (406mm)/50 cal Mark 7 guns, mounted in 4 triple gun turrets; 20 5-inch/54 cal Mark 16 gun mounted in dual gun turrets; 10 x Phalanx M61 20mm CIWS; 15 x Tomahawk Cruise Missile Launcher;

_**Aircraft:**_2 x SH-60F Seahawk; or 1 x CH-46A Sea Knight;

_**Technical and Historical Notes:**_Built in the late 1940's, the _Oured-_class was due to be scrapped by the end of the year 2011, but then the Circum Pacific War happened and the Naval Brass of the Osean Self Defense Force, decided they would be best suited as heavy escorts for the few Aircraft Carriers that survived the initial Yuktobanian Suprise attack, and after the sinking of the Vulture and Buzzard in the Eaglin Straights. Two of these ships were also used to provide bombardment support for the invasion force during the Invasion of the Yuktobanian continent, on the Bastok Peninsula.

_**Known Captain(s):**_Eugene R. Winters, Jackson E. Sanders, Ātemisu Takakaze.

_**Colors:**_Blue grey deck, red keel.

_**Appearanc:**_Based on the cancelled Montana-class Battleship the last Battleship designed by the US Navy. I looked at this ship, and I was peeved the Navy Cancelled it. It could've gone toe-to-toe with the Yamato-clas

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Patriot-112:**_ _**And voila! I hope you liked this ship! Well, I will see you all next time! Sayonara!**_


End file.
